Breathe You In
by vballqueen17
Summary: What do you say to the person who means the most to you when there was a chance you might not ever see them again? Maybe there weren't any words, but Robin needed Starfire to know that he was coming back. She needed to know this wasn't the end. A rewrite to the goodbye scene in The End Part ll [rob&star]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

"I'll go with you." Robin said sullenly. He knew what he had to do.

"Robin, no." Starfire said as she took a step towards him. He couldn't go. It was too dangerous. She couldn't lose him too.

"If there's even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice do we have?" Robin asked as he punched his fist into his other hand.

Starfire looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy, their eyes downcast and their bodies slumped, like Robin's words had wounded them. They knew he was right, but being separated at the end of the world, well, it was heartbreaking to say the least.

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power." Slade's said, bringing their attention on him.

Starfire watched as he walked towards her. She had to fight the urge to punch him. He may have been helping them now, but he had still done terrible things to them in the past. She was not one to forget such horrors.

"With this, you might be able to survive." He said as he held out a small, golden ring with red marks around it out to Starfire.

The others gathered around her to get a better look at the ring.

"It's a ring of Azar, forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works." He finished darkly. He then turned and started for the winding, stone staircase. "I'll let you say your goodbyes."

He disappeared and the titans turned to each other. Robin's eyes wandered to Starfire who was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. He started for her, but suddenly was pulled into a tight hug by Cyborg and Beast Boy. All four titans were crushed together by Cyborg's large, mechanical arms.

"Bring our girl back." Cyborg said as he released them.

"I will." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. He had to be strong for his team.

"It may get ugly, but don't worry. We'll keep him busy." Cyborg said as he managed a smile.

Beast Boy jumped on Cyborg's back, his joking demeanor returning to his face. "Yeah! Wait 'till Trigon gets slapped with my Wet Willie Maneuver!"

Robin returned their smiles. "He won't know what hit him."

Robin then turned to Starfire. What did you say to the person who means the most to you when there was a chance you might not ever see them again? Suddenly, the full seriousness of this mission hit Robin like a train. This may be the last time he ever saw Starfire. He felt his chest begin to tighten. He quickly began memorizing every last detail about her. Her bright green eyes pierced into him.

"I know you can do it." He finally said.

She was in his arms in an instant. He wrapped them around her tightly, never wanting to let go. This couldn't be their goodbye, there was still so much left to say. She had to know how he felt about her, just in case.

"Star." He said her name softly. It was now or never.

"Come back." She said as she looked up at him. There were fresh tears falling down her tanned cheeks. "Come back, for me."

Robin could feel his own tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He took his thumb and gently wiped her tears away.

"Always, Star."

He then lifted her chin and leaned down and kissed her.

 _I want to breathe you in like you're vapor_

Starfire only froze for a moment before she let herself be consumed by the kiss. Everything that they needed to say to each other was summed up in this one, passionate act.

 _I want to be the one you remember_

Robin brought Starfire closer to him as her arms tightened around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He never knew how much he needed her until this moment. The one moment he might leave her forever.

 _I want to feel your love like the weather_

 _All over me, all over me_

They broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other and their eyes closed. Robin knew he had to leave, but letting her go was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I'll come back, I promise." He whispered.

"You better, I am not finished with you yet." She said with a smile.

Robin laughed and kissed her again on the lips. He turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were smiling widely at the pair, and gave them a salute before he turned to follow Slade. Cyborg placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder as they watched them disappear.

"He's coming back. They both are." He said.

Starfire turned to them and smiled. "I know." She floated in the air and offered Cyborg her hand as Beast Boy changed into a small bird. "Shall we go kick the butt?"

They flew off into the red sky and Robin watched them with a small smile on his face. Whatever happened they would see each other again. He had made a promise and that was one promise Robin intended to keep.

* * *

 **So I'm re-watching TT and we just finished the episodes with Trigon and, well, I felt this scene needed to be rewritten a little. Some of the dialogue is the same from the actual episode (The End Part 2), but if you know the show like I think you do then you'll know what I changed haha**

 **I just felt like this would be more realistic if they were prepared to die and never see each other again. Also I kicked Slade out of the scene cause he would ruin it.**

 **The song I used is "Vapor" by 5SOS**

 **So drop me a review! I really appreciate them!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
